Lacrimosa
by Allergictoeverything
Summary: On s'était connu dans la crasse. On vivait dans la crasse. Et bien sur, on mourra dans la crasse. Kid/Bonney. Pas pour les romantiques.


**Helloo ! Me voici de retour (pour de mauvais tours ! -Roh tout le monde a du le dire un jour à force c'est même plus drôle.)**

 **ET PUIS C'EST LES VACANCES YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit cet OS n'est pas vraiment joyeux, j'en suis pas très fière d'ailleurs.**

 **Lacrimosa est un Requiem de Mozart qui est absolument magnifique, je vous conseille à tous d'écouter !**

 **Petit rappel de cet OS: Kid/ Bonney.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.**

 **Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'aimais pas Kid. En vrai, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. L'amour c'est pour les dalepés et les mal-baisées comme il disait, on n'avait pas besoin de ces conneries de toute façon.

Kid c'était le genre de gars qui préférait la laideur à la beauté, le genre de gars qui riait quand fallait pleurer, celui qui préférait le dégoût à l'amitié, l'amertume à la douceur.

Kid, c'était le genre de gars à préférer le malheur au bonheur.

Il m'avait ramassé au détour d'une ruelle sans poser de question, soûle, brisée, perdue. Il m'avait amené chez lui, un de ces apparts délabrés qui pue la mort et la clope à longueur de temps. Et m'avait baisé comme personne.

Le lendemain, il m'a emmené avec lui, et ce sans demander mon avis sur la question au marché des plaisirs.

Le marché des plaisirs, c'était le lieu de rendez-vous des vices, débauches, luxures et toutes autres perversités. Tous les pires déchets de la société s'y retrouvaient. Ça pouvait aller du petit dealer à temps libre à la prostituée lambda en passant par les vieux soûlards venu pour tuer le temps.

Le marché des plaisirs, c'était la réussite des ratés, la consolation des pauvres types, le succès des incapables, le paradis des déchus.

Je l'ai suivi sans broncher, après tout je n'avais plus grand-chose à perdre, autant plonger avec lui au fond des abysses.

Avec le temps, je me suis sentie moins triste, moins seule aussi.

Il réussissait à combler le vide qui m'oppressait, à annihiler la mélancolie qui m'accablait et à calmer le désespoir qui m'anéantissait.

Peu à peu, j'ai appris à le connaitre, au fond il n'était pas très beau Kid, la peau terne, les traits tirés, le regard éteins. Et j'ai réalisé. Au fond il ne vivait plus. Il était mort de l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps.

Puis, on à découvert une alternative au bonheur, quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus profond mais de moins définitif. C'était les drogues. Douces ou dure on s'en foutait pas mal.

Cannabis pour nous détendre. L'euphorie prenait place et doucement sans nous en rendre compte on retrouvait cette sensation de bien être, d'insouciance et de calme qu'on avait perdu trop tôt. C'était aussi les seules périodes ou je me permettais de philosopher sur tout et surtout sur n'importe quoi. Sur l'oiseau à ma fenêtre qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler par exemple.

Amphétamine. Quand on y pense c'est vraiment chiant comme mot ça sonne plus comme un médoc contre la constipation ou une connerie du genre non ?

Entre nous on appelait ça le speed, cristal meth ou encore ice. Kid aimait la sniffer tandis que moi je préférais surtout prendre ces petits comprimés de toutes les couleurs avec ces petits motifs variés… mes préféré étaient celles avec les trèfles, tient.

Quand on en prenait on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air… genre pendant une journée entière ? C'était à peu prés ça oui.

Ecstasy. C'est un peu comme le speed mais en beaucoup plus puissant, et en beaucoup plus cher aussi. Les sensations et les émotions étaient décuplées. Dieu seul sait combien je prenais mon pied quand j'en prenais.

Liquid x. Connu sous le nom de GHB la drogue du viol, en vrai la réalité étant tout autre. On en prenait pendant nos coups de blues pour oublier, pour oublier un court instant la rancœur et l'amertume qui nous broyait les tripes un peu trop fort même.

Cocaïne. Bordel comme c'était cher, mais bordel comme c'était bon. Surement le meilleur truc que j'ai du prendre dans ma vie. J'avais une nette préférence pour la coke intraveineuse l'effet étant beaucoup plus intense par contre beaucoup plus bref.

Mais mon addiction était incontestablement l'héroïne. C'est un dérivé de Morphine. On l'injecte ou on la fume, ou, comme on dit, on «chasse le dragon». Une fois s'être piqué, une rapide montée d'excitation est provoqué suivie d'un sentiment de paix et de rêverie. C'était à ses moments là ou je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. J'étais dans ma petite bulle de bonheur.

Bien évidemment on est passé par pas mal de chose, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. On était passé de l'orgasme au Bad Trip. Kétamine, LSD, PSP et pleins d'autres conneries du genre. Je me souviens même qu'un jour Kid était parti faire la cueillette aux champignons hallucinogènes, semblants de choses totalement infectes, mais on c'était bien amusé ce jour là.

Et puis il y'avait les spots publicitaire tentant désespérément de nous sensibiliser. Avec ce foutu slogan à la con : Choisissez la pilule rouge qu'il disait et tout s'arrêtera, après vous pourrez faire de beaux rêves et penser à ce que vous voudrez.

Pourtant nous on préférait choisir la pilule bleue rester au Pays des Merveilles et descendre avec le lapin blanc au fond du gouffre.

Peu de temps après, je me suis mise à la prostitution histoire de payer mes doses, il paraissait que les jeunes étaient appréciées dans le milieu. Quand il l'a su, Kid avait haussé les épaules sans plus.

Ma vie avait changé du tout au tout, mais malgré ça une routine c'était installée. Je passais mes journées au marché des plaisirs, le soir venu je retrouvais Kid.

Kid était devenu une partie de moi-même.

C'était lui et moi, contre le monde.

C'était une évidence, une certitude, une flagrance.

Il était mon antidote et mon poison. Mon problème et ma solution.

Et puis un beau jour de printemps il m'a abandonné.

Il a déclaré forfait. Le monde l'avait dépouillé de tout son être avant de le tuer.

On l'a retrouvé pendu dans une usine abandonnée. Il parait qu'il avait choisi la pendaison pour avoir une mort simple et rapide, sans effusion de sang ni grandes douleurs.

Après cela la vie à continué, j'ai repris ma routine habituelle. Défonce. Baise. Défonce. Baise.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à me laisser mourir à petit feu. Ça à commencer par une simple fièvre, de la toux, des maux de têtes et une fatigue incessante, des vomissements.

J'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais enceinte. Ça n'aurait pas vraiment été une surprise, je ne m'étais jamais protégée lors de mes rapports, prenant simplement la pilule une fois sur deux, ou deux fois sur trois je crois. Je cherchais dès lors où avorter.

Mettre la vie était pour moi inconcevable. Mais rien n'était sur, ça pouvait simplement être une légère grippe ou un début de gastro, qu'en sais-je. En vrai je m'en foutais pas mal. Tout ce que je voulais c'était retourner à ma came. Néanmoins je suis allée au cabinet d'un ancien ami à Kid, l'idée de donner la vie m'épouvantais, si il fallait intervenir, plus tôt ce sera mieux c'était.

Il m'avait fait passer toutes sortes de tests. Le verdict était tombé, je n'étais pas enceinte. J'avais contracté le VIH, le sida pour les intimes. D'où la vais-je eu ? Des rapports non protégés ou des aiguilles contaminées ? Aucune idée. Ça m'était égal. Je n'étais pas enceinte c'était l'essentiel, je n'avais pas peur de mourir seule.

Ma vie à repris son train-train habituel. Baiser pour me défoncer, et me défoncer pour oublier, pour oublier mon existence. Je crois bien que je suis morte aussi, que je suis morte de l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps .Un peu comme Kid je crois.

Au fond je pense que je l'aimais bien Kid, peut-être un peu trop.


End file.
